


Not A Typical Espionage

by ChimonComplex



Category: Inception (2010), Inception (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Inception (AU), Light Angst, Other, Psychology, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimonComplex/pseuds/ChimonComplex
Summary: simplest ideacompacted into a seedit grows, a subtle arteither it blossomsor pandemic as the plagueneither I can cease itnor so are youdread is mute, delight is loud. how far does he go to find his only home?
Kudos: 1





	Not A Typical Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first RPF (real person fiction) that I've posted here in AO3. Actually, this story was made last year as my creative writing subject performance task and I decided to publish this here because my account is empty, I have no stories to tell yet. But no worries, this month (June 2020), I will be publishing another RPF which consists of Thai BL actors so if you are interested in reading my upcoming work, you will be instantly notified by following my account (Jackson Complex). My progress with my work is nearing to 100% completion so please, stay tuned!
> 
> Please, do note that an explanation is given at the end of the story (in case you are confused with the plot) so please, read the whole thing carefully because HINTS are just lying around like stray weeds hehe.

An idea or a concept can be as narrow as the hallway leading to the questioning room or can be as wide as the bulky Russian policeman walking beside a rather peculiar man. This man, however, is seemingly having a great time while his hands are handcuffed. A repetitive verse has escaped from his mouth insistently on loop like one of Tchaikovsky’s overtures. Annoyance is already plastered on the policeman’s face and the man’s reaction of the authority’s expression is amusing. He keeps on mumbling, this time, he does it intentionally as a mockery for all the jokes he’s been telling and the looks of the people who glance at him like he is a travesty.

“Now, tell him everything you know or what you want to say including your stupidity, idiot.” The policeman halts and opens the door to confessions to this man. The man looks at the policeman nonchalantly. Seconds after he gives a lopsided smile, a smile of a trickster. Then he enters the room and shuts the door by himself.

“You are rather insouciant in person than in the picture, Mr. Yovanovich.” A higher authority clothed in high ranking officer uniform instantly greets the man with a compliment.

“Yosef. Call me by my first name. I don’t enjoy formalities, Nikiforov.” The man whose name is Yosef bluntly corrects the nobleman after checking his name on the officer’s clothes. Nikiforov mouthed an ‘o’ on his mouth due to astonishment of Yosef’s casual remarks.

Ivan Nikiforov is a reputable patriot of his fatherland. He is one of the ferocious Russian military officers yet his feet are still buried in the ground. He ignores Yosef’s lack of politeness despite being slightly indignant by it, “Well if that makes you feel like you’re at home, then feel free. Just call me, Ivan.”

“Ivan, what is a home? I am asking because I don’t have any.” Yosef asks ingenuously. His naivety sometimes is his key to manipulate a person but this time, the odds are not in favor of him.

Ivan leans closer towards Yosef and clears his throat before starting to speak, “A home is something you give value unto. It can be a thing, a place, or even a person. You said that you don’t have any but I don’t believe it. Since each one of us has it, a sanctuary that gives you solace and warmth. Now that I’ve explained it, I bet you have the vision of what you call your own home.”

Upon hearing Ivan’s statement, Yosef nods in affirmation, “Oh, my home is my mind then.”

Ivan looks at Yosef with a questionable expression but it shifts quickly into curiosity, a sign that he is seeking and confirming something from him. Then, he slides a piece of paper and a pen on it towards him. “Now, write.”

Puzzled, Yosef asks, “It can be anything?”

Ivan nods. “Anything that your home is showcasing.”

Yosef eyes the man before starting to grab the pen and paper to write something on it. Now, what he is writing is the verse that he keeps on mumbling earlier when the policeman took him inside this room:

simplest idea  
compacted into a seed  
it grows, a subtle art  
either it blossoms  
or pandemic as the plague  
neither I can cease it  
nor so are you

After writing on the paper, a bright smile creeps across Yosef’s face. Anyone can be fooled at his smile that looks like he just made a winning drawing piece for a kindergarten contest. He hands the already written paper over Ivan. Ivan accepts and reads it. Both of them smiled.

“Simply poetic, nuts.”

***

“Your spelling has not improved, Mr. Yovanovich.”

Soft and dramatic piano music was playing. The ambiance, this place was giving was surrounding the fiasco of fantasy that Yosef was working on. A sleek Yosef was sitting idly on a high ticket chair and a table for two that was separating between him and the person he was supposed to con upon.

He gave a dead expression to the person in front of him. Then, he played a little with the dining knife that shone under the light of the chandelier. “Oh.” He looked at his mischievous reflection on the clean knife, “Are you one of them?”

“I’m afraid so. You are busted, Yosef Yovanovich. Russia’s heinous and conceited thief. How did you make yourself this far, huh?” The man pretending to be an aristocrat chuckled at the once predator now a prey in the corner, Yosef. “Do you hear those footsteps? Those are the sounds of your confinement.” The man stood up and his guffaw matched the approaching footsteps of the SWAT team.

Yosef, on the other hand, his expression clearly read he was furious and frustrated about this situation. The man revealed as the leader for this operation, turned serious. The whole SWAT team circled around Yosef. Then the man spoke, “I was quite sure that you are you when you spelled the word ‘sommelier’ wrong. You act as if you’ve been to France and been visiting French restaurants.”

“A very impressive act! A round of applause everyone!” There’s a clear hint of sarcasm on the tone of the SWAT leader’s words. He motioned the SWAT team to clap together with him.

The man quickly raised his balled fist on the air, motioning the SWAT team to stop clapping. Then, he approached closely and hissed at Yosef’s ear, “A cunning thief yet careless with spellings. Cautious when it comes to your frauds, complacent when it comes to your subtle details.”

He paused for a second and glanced at the hand of Yosef, “That little knife in your fist won’t work against us.”

“I will take an honorable surrender.” Yosef raised both of his hands and they handcuffed him.

“Tomorrow, you will be on the national news. Yosef Yovanovich or famously known as ‘The Forger’ has been caught last night and was killed on the spot. Rejoice Russia!” The SWAT leader mimicked the priceless yet pleased reactions of Russian people upon hearing such good news.

Yosef, now handcuffed, looked at him with a provocative glint on his eyes, “Why am I not dead now?”

“Only if I have the authority to end your life, I would do it without hesitation.” The man turned around to face Yosef, “You should be grateful for now, the forger. Someone from the higher-ups might end your life.” The leader shrugged.

***

Yosef walks down in the aisle of ungodly matrimony. The once he considered as a spiteful sacrament, the kiss of temptation he could not resist. The deed he committed broke the vow ‘til death do us apart’. The death has become his bride, all clothed perfectly for his grave. It is waiting to have its kiss from him.

But he ignored it as if he is not excited and has been expecting it. His feeling is a great comparison with people partaking at an arranged wedding. Instead, he speaks some verses like a mantra. Repeating it like a prayer of a religious. But hypocrisy did a great grace on him. He sees people’s eyes on him, blasphemy is bestowed.

The door to confessions is now in front of him. Dread is mute, delight is loud. The deep eyes of the bulky undertaker made Yosef pause from the momentum of death express.

“Now, tell him everything you know or what you want to say including your stupidity, idiot.” The final waiting words of an undertaker has been pronounced for he is waiting on the future of Yosef on the other side of the door, only if he has a future. If the latter won’t happen then, his job as an ‘undertaker’ would take place and proclaim “Rejoice, Russia!”

Never minding the undertaker’s statement, Yosef has been preparing for such an inevitable event. Nonchalant for his life’s farce and a lopsided smile creeps across his face — a smile of a trickster, forced to smile through pain and panic at every fiasco.

Faithful to his profession, the undertaker opens the door for him. At that moment, the person opens a new ominous chapter for Yosef. A chapter that could be the conclusion or the introduction for his tragicomedy. Yosef embraces and enters his new and exhilarating episode.

The heavens and Satan are both in shock upon knowing that this room does not have a guillotine or an electric chair. It is not a gas chamber either. This very room is just a beginning for his sequel. A concealed, smiling Yosef is hyped since he can perform his act for the second time. This time, in front of a Russian military officer who is sitting across the room.

Yosef takes a seat on a vacant chair after Ivan, the name of the officer, beckons him to sit. Ivan slides a paper and a pen on it towards Yosef. He instructs Yosef to write something.

simplest idea  
compacted into a seed  
it grows, a subtle art  
either it blossoms  
or pandemic as the plague  
neither I can cease it  
nor so are you

Ivan reads the written poem, repeatedly like a foreign man reading a text written in a foreign language, “Simply poetic, nuts.” He scoffs afterward.

Yosef cannot stop himself from grinning like an applicant who just got himself into a job. There are only three things he admires: His poetry, his deception skills, and Katarina Minensky. All those three are what make up Yosef to be so complacent with everything. Those would never fade until the time fades into limbo and would never be stolen from him for they are his abstract.

Ivan puts the paper down on the table, “We already have an arrangement for you and all we need is you, to honor this. What choice would you make, Yosef?”

What should he choose? He has a will of a bird to make his own.

It takes a moment for Yosef before he decides, “Sure. I will honor that depending on what is this arrangement you are talking about.”

Ivan nods slightly after hearing Yosef’s answer. He clears his throat before starting to talk, “Very simple. If you give your life to the government by working with the military, all of your acts will be pardoned. Otherwise, my men will kill you straightly. I don’t want to ruin my hands right now. I know you might consider this since you look like a man who has a dream, that dream is what you seek. That dream of yours lies in the deepest surface of your mind.”

Ivan’s words are blazing like the sword of an archangel, Michael. Could this be that he is an angel in the disguise of a devil? Or the other way around? But these doubts do not put out the enthusiasm of Yosef upon hearing Ivan’s arrangement for him.

“No time to lose, I honor your arrangement for me. You just have to keep your word and I will keep mine.” Yosef winks at Ivan, “But how can I have the guarantee that you will keep yours? Are you even trustworthy?”

Ivan lets out a boisterous laugh after hearing those ridiculous questions then, he answers Yosef in a reassuring, small voice, “Yosef, no need to doubt. I can guarantee you since I am in the bureau. Does that answer satisfy you now?”

“Does that mean the government knows that I am here, in this room?” Yosef cannot contain himself but to exclaim.

“Yes! Your real identity is utmost confidentiality.” Ivan smiles and nods in affirmation.

Yosef lets out a sigh of relief and proceeds to ask one more question, “How did you know that I will be accepting this offer of yours? Do you know what I am dreaming to have?”

Ivan inhales a sharp breath, shrugs, and his arms are now akimbo “Just a gut feeling but I don’t have any idea of what you want to achieve. Would you mind telling me what is it?”

“I want to search for my family.” Yosef eventually admits. “I’ve been deceiving people for most of my life just to earn money for myself, to use it as a means for me to search for them. I cannot find my family here in Russia so I think they are living outside this country.” Yosef pauses for a moment to think of a memory that he cannot afford himself to forget. This memory is giving him hope to escape from the madness he let himself into but this hope might be false for there is no hope in the first place.

Yosef takes a deep breath before he continues, “As far as I can remember, a vague image of my father is engraved in my memory. After that, I remember that I was taken by different arms and we traveled all the way here in Russia. Years later, I discovered that I was fostered by a German woman. That woman told me that she was a servant of a certain lady aristocrat who gave birth to me in this world.”

As Ivan is listening to him, he contemplates to himself that a fugitive like Yosef could have a gloomy backstory. The moment Yosef takes a pause, Ivan asks, “What happened to your German maid?”

There’s a slight shift of facial expression on Yosef’s face into a gloomy one but he quickly recovers by maintaining a poker face, “She died when I was ten years of age. After that, I started living on the streets.”

“Oh.” Ivan straightens himself. Now that his hunch is finally confirmed by hearing Yosef’s depressing statement, he then tells Yosef one final thing, “It is all clear that you must complete your duty in the military so that the government can help you find your family.”

***

“Boys, line up in ten thousand. Now!”

Yosef has entered the training for Russian soldiers preparing for a war with the Axis powers particularly the headache of the west, Germany. Yosef together with his fellow trainees all lined up in ten members each column, facing their training commander who is standing on what it seems a stage and a podium in front of him.

“Work your goddamn legs fast! Are you going to be all sissy when I throw you in the front lines you frail bastards?!” The training commander angrily shouts at the newly recruited trainees. Yosef is walking coolly and inserts himself on the line casually and not feeling frightened to the training commander’s booming voice.

“You always feel like that to people like him. Only I can frighten you in every twist I make.”

Yosef instantly turns his head to look for the source of a familiar female child’s voice. Dread slowly creeps in his system since the voice reminds him of his ghastly past. Beads of sweat are starting to form on his forehead as he keeps on turning his head to look for the source of the said voice.

“Why are you looking for me? I am nowhere to be found.”

“Do you know why you are here?!” Yosef stops on searching and instantly looks at the training commander, with a protruding belly who is now standing in front of the crowd. The authoritative figure is clearly exasperated from seeing these lousy volunteers for the war. Yosef gulps the lump forming in his throat and straightens his posture. He wipes off his sweat from his forehead using the sleeve of the shirt he is wearing.

“Sir, yes sir!” All new recruits answer in unison. 

“Well said! You made a good and vital decision for this country. Because of that admirable attitude, I’m giving you high morale for that! Keep on being noble and never hesitate to put your life on risk for the future of this country!” All trainees are now shouting in unison, praising themselves that somehow they made their families and friends proud of entering the battlefield, a war that has only a 50 percent chance of winning.

The shouts diminish into complete silence and the training commander adjusted the microphone into his mouth, “And now, I will introduce you a program that is going to be a part for your arduous training, preparation for this fucking war!”

A pivoting blackboard is being pushed on the stage by two military private officers. The written chalked letters eventually show in big and bold letters, DREAM SHARING. Intrigued, Yosef cocks his head on his side. He thinks what is this dream-sharing all about and he remembers what Ivan told him about pursuing dreams and such. But he is not sure of his initial thoughts so he continues to listen to the training commander’s words.

The training commander proceeds to go near the written blackboard, explaining the program in a loud voice, “This training program is what we call ‘Dream Sharing’ where soldiers like you, are to be trained while using this program. How? Obviously by sleeping. Soldiers like you are to be injected by a sedative that makes you go to sleep and your subconscious self and the others will have all types of training: combat and etc. In order for you to end the dream, one must be killed in the dream itself. We made this program in order for you, soldiers, to be mentally prepared for worst-case scenarios in war. We have observed that the fear and trauma are the main cause and effect of a soldier who has participated in this war.”

The entire crowd of new recruits hushes in mumbling voices. Yosef is now feeling ecstatic for he thinks that his skills could be in great use by using this program. Plus, he has a background in psychology but unfortunately he did not finish his college degree. He thinks that a person is vulnerable to theft if he is unconscious. Thoughts and ideas would be at high risk to be stolen if the subconscious is not well-trained like the physical bodies that they have. 

To catch the attention of the crowd, the training commander announces, “Let me introduce you to our dear and lovely architect for this training program, Miss Gustavin.”

An exquisite young lady in an ebony black velvet dress comes into view. Her clothes are matching the blackness of her combed back ponytail, leaving her evergreen light in her eyes and her milky-white complexion on a great emphasis. “Hello, I am Bonnie Gustavin. I am glad to see you.”

Yosef, now looking like a manic madman, is laughing boisterously. The trainees around him are looking at him with a sick expression on their faces.

“See? You like this kind of trickery. You even take this as if a gamble in a game.”

Non-stop, Yosef keeps on giggling upon hearing the mysterious child’s voice again. His giggle sounds like a child being tickled by his playmates. No blame intended, he is savoring his childhood memory. Then his giggle slowly turns to silence, indicating his seriousness, “Shut the fuck up Katarina!” Yosef eventually shouts.

“Cadet Yovanovich, are you sick or a sick head?” The training commander asks him directly through the microphone on a podium. The rest of the crowd is laughing altogether upon hearing the humorous joke. Yosef snaps back from the reality, confused as to what has happened to him.

The training commander continues, “Since you stole our precious attention, you would be the first one to undergo the said program. Miss Gustavin, would you like to commence the training?”

Bonnie replies with a small smile, “With no reluctance, yes.”

Yosef, with his jaw wide open, replies, “Oh, thanks.”

The crowd is cheering for him. Saying, “Good luck to your sorry ass if you go completely insane.” and “Thanks crazy, for saving us.” Yosef is nonchalant about the condescending taunts coming from these people around him. He does not feel a single nerve about it since he knows himself that he is a creaking mind machine. 

The training commander announces recess for all cadets and comes back after the given time to witness the usage of the program. A man suddenly grabs Yosef in arm, dragging him away from the meeting place. 

That man is Ivan who hastily says something to Yosef, “I highly suggest that you should give them a false identity, Yosef.” Ivan looks at him directly with cautious eyes. “It’s not good that they will know who you are immediately. What name should you call yourself?”

Yosef pauses for a second to think for a false name. He knows himself that he is the infamous Yosef Yovanovich so he needs to conceal his identity, “I would like to call myself Yordan for now.”

“Yordan, that’s a fine name for me. Make sure you stick to that. Every soldier here is familiar with Yosef Yovanovich so be careful not to slip your tongue when you introduce yourself.” Ivan pats Yosef’s back after giving such a warning and walks away.

***

“Time works differently when you dream than in reality. Five minutes, in reality, is approximately 30 minutes in the dream state. So Yordan, get a grip of yourself. You might confuse yourself after waking up. I’ll give you ten minutes to work on your one hour dream. Did you understand?” The training commander warns Yosef of such fact. Yosef nods as a short response.

Bonnie approaches the already lying on a bed, Yosef. “Are you ready?”

Yosef looks at her, thinking about what could happen while he is dreaming. Could it leak his dark secrets? But instead, he just nods in response. 

Bonnie reaches for the sedative and injects it on Yosef’s wrist. Seconds later, Yosef is feeling all drowsy. Bonnie turns on the machine that could stimulate the program.

***

The strong gust of the wind is carrying the screams of his ancestors. Familiar yet so unfamiliar place is subjecting to Yosef’s perception. The people around him are all seemed familiar to him but the place is entirely different from his memory. Yosef is now perplexed and he remembers that he is dreaming right now. Yosef continues to walk on the cobbled streets of the strange place. This seems like he is on the busiest part of a city, a market. Vegetables and fruit stalls are lining up side by side, children running towards their mothers and their tongues speak a foreign dish.

“Is this Germany?” Yosef asks himself involuntarily. He deduces the place is somewhere in Germany because of the language spoken by the people. But he is confused since the faces of some people are familiar to him as the lady on the vegetable stand that he frequently goes to, to buy some greens.

“These people are the projections of your subconscious. They speak in the German language since you are familiar with that language.” Yosef looks behind his back to see Bonnie walking towards him.

“I am the dreamer of this dream so I am the one who can control this dream and I will be the one your projections are after. Look at this.” Bonnie slaps Yosef on his face, earning odd looks from the people around them. 

“What the fuck?!” Yosef hiss in a small voice.

Bonnie whispers, “Shh, pretend as if we are a couple arguing.”

Yosef gulps and does what Bonnie tells him to do, “Come on, it will always be you that I will choose.” The people look away from the two, continuing to what they were previously doing.

Bonnie chortles, “See? They would look away. Once they found the dreamer, the subconscious projections would attack the dreamer resulting in ending the dream of the dreamer.”

The two continue to walk on their path revealing it leads to a deserted village. Fine clouds of dust are accumulating in the air, making Yosef’s vision blurry all of a sudden. He scratches his already teary eyes to clear his vision. Then it reveals that there are outlaws approaching him, with weapons in their hands.

“Well, this is your training Yosef. Good luck.” Bonnie pats Yosef on his back and walks away, leaving Yosef all hyped up for this.

***

“You really stood out during the run-on tests of the program. What was your name again?”

“Oh, I just did what I was instructed to do.” Yosef smiles thinly and offers his hand for a shake, “I’m Yordan. Yordan Yovanovich.”

“In case you forget, I am Bonnie the architect slash soldier.” Bonnie took Yosef’s hand to do a handshake, “Perhaps, you are not related to that wanted thief since you have the same last name?” She giggles at her playful statement.

Yosef purses his lips upon hearing Bonnie’s statement. Of course, the notorious thief is just right in front of her and just shook her hand. He chooses not to be mindful about it so he continues, “Nah, that’s entirely impossible. We may sound related but we’re not.”

He pauses for a second to think of what to say next, “The news about him is so quiet these days, don’t they?”

“Yes, they are. We never know he was already been caught by the authorities and used him as a soldier for the war.” Bonnie shrugs at the possible thought she has. After all, she is not wrong. The said thief was already been caught and has surrendered himself to the military.

Bonnie quickly inserts her true purpose of approaching Yosef, “I approached you personally to deliver this message from the officers who have been observing you for these past days. They would like to assign you to a separate unit from the rest of these new recruits.”

“What do you mean by that?” Yosef’s brows are connecting due to his curiosity.

“Come with me. I’ll explain it to you.” Bonnie beckons him to follow her.

***

“This is Genesis, a secret team organized by the Russian military for accomplishing the most ambitious mission in the history of the world. There are five of us including you to execute this very mission.” Bonnie opens the door leading to an incredibly large room where the spying unit prepares themselves for their mission. Painted white walls are surrounding the entire room, making the light in the room prominently bright. It is pleasing and light to the eyes, at the very least. 

Yosef scans the whole place. The spacious room is filled with machines that are also used during the dream-sharing program, a wide chalkboard filled with notes, and pinned images of a map and a familiar person. One name written on the chalkboard catches the attention of Yosef and that name is Adolf Hitler.

“Mr. Yovanovich, I presume?” A man in his mid-40s instantly greets Yosef. He runs his hand on his pomade, ash brown, and clean undercut hair before giving it to Yosef, a friendly gesture.

“Ah, yes I am. My name is Yordan Yovanovich.” Yosef takes the man’s hand and shakes it.

“I’ve heard a lot of things about you.” The man glances at Bonnie, “By the way, I am Dmitri Plisetsky. I’m pleased to meet you.” The man whose name is Dmitri gives a pleasing smile to Yosef.

Bonnie calls out the rest of their team to gather around and introduce themselves to Yosef. The two persons left are a man with a tall physique, clothed with only a white tank top and a cargo pants with his buzzed cut hair, and a fair complexion blonde woman with a pixie cut.

“I wanna get straight into business so my name is Viktor Djokovich. My birthday is on December 25 so prepare two gifts for me and don’t touch my things without my permission.” The man with the buzzed cut head directly introduces himself to Yosef.

Dmitri scoffs, “All of these things that we have including your underwear are not your property. The government owns them.” Bonnie and Yosef chuckle at Dmitri’s remark. “Aside from that, we might never know if we can survive until Christmas with this hazardous mission so don’t expect too much for your birthday.”

“Mister, slow down with your dark humor. Yordan is still new to this environment.” Bonnie reminds Dmitri of his words.

Yosef answers, “It’s fine. I like dark humor.” Everyone can hear Viktor’s loud scoff and he walks away from them.

The boyish woman starts to introduce herself to Yosef, “Unlike Dmitri, I do not have humor even though I am born on April first. I’m Evangelina, everybody calls me Vangie.” Vangie turns away together with Dmitri and walks towards the planning area where the chalkboard is located.

Bonnie walks in front of Yosef saying, “So you have met the team. Shall we get straight to the planning?”

***

“As the architect for this mission, I already constructed a ‘maze’ for the dreamers to be familiar with the setting of the dream. Now, our problem is that we don’t have a good imitator or a person-forger yet.” Bonnie leans on the side of the chalkboard while thinking about how to solve their problem.

The mission is to change the mind of Germany’s dictator, Adolf Hitler, to stop the ongoing war.

I think this mission is for my deceiving ass. A smile forms on Yosef’s lips as he begins to think that he could use his strength again.

“Your name is Yordan, right? So Yordan, what ideas can you contribute to this mission instead of smiling to yourself like a loco?” Viktor snaps at Yosef, causing Yosef to stop and look at Viktor.

Yosef stops on smiling then, he looks directly straight into the piercing eyes of Viktor. Judging from Viktor’s cocky tone, Yosef thinks that the other man is underestimating him right now so he decides to put him off guard. Yosef proceeds on talking, “This whole mission is focusing on implanting an idea on this German’s mind. Most ideas are quite broad so we have to narrow it down, down to his emotional level. Changing a person’s mind is not based on his rationality but rather on his emotions. We need a small spark that could either light up the mind or not, causing it to burst. So, what drives this person to go to his country on war?”

“It is all ripple effect. Some Russian spies were sent in their country and their investigations concluded that Adolf Hitler has been visiting small towns in Germany. He seems to be finding a person but it is unclear to what is the relationship of this missing person to Hitler.” Bonnie’s response garners a lot of attention from the rest of the team. 

“He has a child, an illegitimate one.” Dmitri answers, “It is a rumor circulating around by the talkative mouths of German mothers. Though it is a rumor, it is worth a shot to find out.”

Viktor looks at Dmitri sarcastically, “Oh, thank you Dmitri for such an informative rumor.”

“Your condescension is always welcomed, Viktor.” Dmitri fakes a smile to him.

Vangie suddenly retorts, “It is not a rumor. It is true that he has an illegitimate child. His name is Ludwig Meyer, he is the son of Hitler and the late daughter of a businessman. Ludwig took his last name from a far relative of them to avoid the disgrace of the family’s reputation. Now, Hitler is finding that Ludwig because he wants a successor for his fucked up empire.” Vangie shows a compiled papers of a spy report, “Read these.”

“That’s what I like about you Vangie. You speak only when it is needed and you only tell important details, unlike the other one.” Dmitri gets the papers from Vangie’s hands and starts to read it. “What Vangie was saying is true, impressive report.”

That is his signal to use the information as an opportunity. He just merely smiles at the thought. Yosef clears his throat before announcing, “I can act as Ludwig. I can convince Adolf Hitler to stop.” 

Dmitri and the rest of the members look at each other then, Bonnie replies, “Yes, you’re going to be. That’s why the higher-ups moved you here because they saw your potential back when you are training yourself with others.”

Yosef’s smile is much like a watermelon, “Problem solved. Then shall we continue our plan?”

***

“It is raining again... You hate rains, aren’t you?”

The storm was strong and the wind was shivering the spine supporting Yosef’s shoddy and small body. No matter how susceptible Yosef is to the weather, it never stops him to write poems. Katarina had been observing him for a while and there was a clear indication in her expression that she was bored. 

Not minding the noise barrier, Yosef kept on scribbling on the paper while Katarina was frowning because Yosef was not noticing her, “Come on, you are writing poems again. I wanna play with you in the rain!”

Katarina shook Yosef’s free arm to join her in the rain. Already upset, she pulled away from the paper where Yosef was writing his poem.

the quiet tears of the past;  
conspicuously seen in the present;  
I’m standing under the sad sky;  
but the stains won’t wash away;  
how heavy and hard tries to conceal;  
still, the facade would fade;  
and expose the fragility;  
thunder torments thy terrific tales;  
untold prose of perfect misery;  
all contained in a cursed chest

“Will you stop being a brat for once, Kat?” Yosef took away the paper he was writing earlier, folded it, and shoved it into his pocket.

“I won’t stop because I wanna be naughty and love you all over the place!” Katrina gave a provocative expression to Yosef.

Yosef cringed upon seeing her expression, “Well, I dislike naughty girls and I only fancy you. You can’t love me because I don’t feel the same. We’re still children.”

Horrific thunders are crashing and a bolt of lightning strikes on the dark skies causing to reflect its light to Katarina’s inexplicable perverted face. She started to lean in closer to Yosef.

“Believe it or not, but I am not a child anymore.” Katarina held the hand of Yosef and placed it on her chest, making it squeeze her bosoms, “Can you feel that? It feels good when you squeeze them.” Katarina bit her lip and let out a soft moan.

Yosef pulled away from his hand from her, “Stop this, Kat! It’s not funny! It’s uncomfortable to be with you!” Yosef ran away from Katarina. Katarina followed him shortly.

Hitting the pools of accumulated rainwater, Yosef kept on running and he felt his legs were burning from exhaustion. Yosef slowed down and hid between deserted buildings near ashore on a river.

Suddenly, a chilling breath hit the exposed nape of Yosef’s neck. Yosef cannot move his body due to the dreadful feeling he got. He felt his limbs were trembling and losing their strength. A soft yet terrifying voice started to whisper behind Yosef. 

“I fool and steal things from people because I want you to be mine, to depend on me. Just like a newborn baby, hungry for his mother’s breast.”

Katarina attacked Yosef from his back, causing the two bodies to collapse on a cobbled road. Water was splashing from their contact with the ground. Yosef managed to get himself out from Katarina’s strong grip and ran towards the spot beside the shore of the river.

Katarina, now delirious, chased Yosef and roughly hugged him, “Hold me tight, Yosef. I know you hate being in the rain.”

“You are sick Kat, I hate you! Let me go!” Yosef pushed Katarina away from his cold body, resulting in her body falling into the strong current of the river.

Yosef stood there in shock, helplessly watching Katarina’s drowning body being washed away by the strong gush of the river. Shrilling screams erupted from Katarina’s mouth. This made Yosef’s body stiff due to the frightening event. 

***

Waking up in cold sweat, Yosef instantly jolts up from his sleep. He realized that he was dreaming about his past and was using the machine for the last time before departing.

“Are you okay, Yordan?” Bonnie asks Yosef out of concern.

Yosef takes his time to register the reality around him. Dmitri and others are carrying their own baggage that contains their supplies and necessities. Then, he took a deep breath before answering, “Yes I am. Is the transporting vehicle ready?”

Viktor answers impatiently, “Yeah. Hurry up, you’re the only person we are waiting.” 

They journeyed through Eastern Europe for three weeks and they have arrived at the outskirts of Germany. They stayed at a local inn there. A lot of Nazis were circulating in the local area. This made the team cautious with their actions. The team will be resting in the shelter for three days before starting the mission.

They settle down their things while Viktor is sitting on the lower bed of a bunk bed that he and Vangie are sharing. A frown expression is clearly seen on Viktor’s face. Vangie notices it but she is not giving it much attention.

“Where shall I put my things?” Upon hearing Yosef’s voice in the room that they have rented in the inn, Viktor stands up and goes directly to confront Yosef. He grabs Yosef’s collar of his long sleeves. “Are you into black magic!? Is it the reason why many of us were fooled into thinking that you are Yordan when in fact you are the notorious thief, Yosef Yovanovich!?” Viktor’s veins around his neck are prominent. His action made the rest of the group alarmed.

Though Yosef is being grabbed by the collar, he answers Viktor’s question with a stoic expression and the perturbing calmness in his voice, “What I did in my past were simply my own skills of hypnosis.” 

The answer of Yosef only makes Viktor more furious, “Cyka blyat! That’s not justifiable enough on why you lied your identity to us!”

Viktor angrily yells at Yosef “I saw your soldier’s profile and heavens don’t lie, your fucking name is here!” Viktor throws the papers showing Yosef’s profile. Viktor discovered his profile accidentally and that was how he found out Yordan’s real identity.

Bonnie stops the two by yelling, “Enough everyone! Our mission will be tomorrow. There’s no time for us to argue about this.” Vangie and Dmitri help the two to separate from each other and settle them down.

“How can you expect me to be calm about this!?” Viktor lets out a hot breath.

Dmitri immediately retorts, “Silence, Viktor. Your concerns are not of utmost priority right now. So what if he is the infamous Yosef Yovanovich? Does that information kills you?”

Viktor points his finger to Yosef, “It kills us. We don’t know what he’s capable of doing. I mean, he could escape anytime soon by using this opportunity.”

In a booming voice, Dmitri commands, “I told you Viktor to shut that fucking mouth of yours! You speak as if you are not an ex-convict and an arsonist!” Dmitri’s words provide an after silence for the group.

There is a sheer mixture of confusion and amusement on Yosef’s face after he heard the unforeseen revelation. He immediately asks, “What do you mean an ex-convict?”

Finally, Vangie speaks up instead of Dmitri, “We all are, except for Bonnie. The three of us were all former prisoners. The government got us out because of this mission. This mission must be accomplished, one way or another. Otherwise, the government will end our lives. This is our only ticket to completely free ourselves from the chains of the prison.”

Bonnie asks Vangie out of confusion, “How did you know that?”

Vangie slouches and lowers her voice, “I heard it from those military officers who were talking about us, ex-convicts. They will dispose us if we fail. That’s why we must focus on our goal and set aside the unnecessary grudges.”

“Fuck this. I could have killed you Yosef if you were not a part of this mission!” Viktor storms out the room, leaving the four of them inside the room.

Bonnie walks to Yosef’s spot and pats his back, “I understand why you did it, Yosef.”

***

The train tracks heading to Berlin are serving as a signal for the team to proceed at the onset of the mission. Now, the team is all prepared and well set up. They are just waiting for their expected guest to ride on this train.

“Stop pretending like you are the hero of this story when in fact, you are the villain.”

Yosef smirks upon hearing Katarina’s voice, “In this story, I am the hero and you are the villain.”

“Deliriously dedicated, huh?” Vangie scoffs upon hearing Yosef’s narcissistic statement.

“Remember to watch out for Bonnie during the dream state. We got 5 hours to perform this mission. No trials, no turning backs.” Dmitri, the eldest member who acts as the presiding leader of the mission warns everyone. “Act accordingly to your roles, the train is stopping on the next station and that is where our target will enter this train.”

The train soon stops at the next station. A man in distinctive Nazi clothes enters the train, together with some Nazi cronies. The distinctive man talks to his company in silence then, his cronies nod in unison. The man enters the bunk where the team is staying.

“All hail the Fuhrer!” The whole team stands up in unison with their right arms raising in the air, as a greeting for the German leader’s arrival.

The team is acting as Adolf Hitler’s personal servants on this train. Dmitri signals the rest of the team to start on their tasks. He goes to the train driver who is also an accomplice for their mission. Bonnie gets a bottle of Moet en Chandon from the wine shelf and grabs a wine glass. She pours a small amount of strong sedative into the wine glass, making it unnoticeable. She approaches Hitler to serve him some wine.

“Fuhrer, you might consider drinking a glass of wine to alleviate the worry that you have across your face.” Bonnie shows the bottle and the wine glass to Adolf Hitler.

“Oh yes, Thank you.” Hitler takes the already poured glass of wine from Bonnie and drinks it empty.

“You can call anyone from us if you need something, Fuhrer.” Bonnie bows down to Hitler and walks away.

Minutes later, Hitler fell asleep. Vangie checks him out to see if he really fell asleep. They notice that the Fuhrer is not feeling well and has a worried look drawn across his face. The team starts to set up the machine that is going to be used. Viktor locks the door of the bunk, preventing the outside people from entering.

All machine wires are connected to their bodies. Now, Dmitri announces, “Good luck everyone.” After that, he pushes the button of the machine.

***

Bonnie is running for her life as she is currently in a chase by the Nazis. She is sprinting as fast as she could and is catching up with Dmitri’s getaway vehicle. Dmitri yells at her to make her pace go faster. Adolf Hitler’s projections are attacking the dreamer of the dream which is Dmitri. Dmitri calls at Viktor to act as a gambit for the projections so Viktor calls out the attention of the soldiers by detonating a bomb. The projections of Adolf Hitler immediately caught the attention of Viktor. Dmitri hurriedly helps Bonnie to get her into the Jeepney car. Inside the Jeepney car are Yosef and Vangie.

“I take the three of you to the place where Adolf Hitler is staying. After that, Yosef, you’re going to convince him that you are one of his cronies. I am sure he would believe in you. Then, Vangie is going to put the wires of the machine into Adolf’s body. Understood?”

The three of them nod and they drive to the place where Adolf Hitler will be staying. The place is a local motel inn located on the outskirts of Germany. The four of them have arrived at the place.

Before going inside, Dmitri tells the group about the ‘signal’, “Everyone, we’re about to perform the second level of the dream so everyone must be attentive. No matter what it takes, Yordan” Dmitri glances at Yosef, he remembers that he is not Yordan but Yosef. “Yosef, you must convince the German dictator to end this war. For your signal to end the dream, a signal that Bonnie and Yosef must get out of the dream is when the Nazi soldiers are coming to this place. It should be noticeable for both of you to wake up. After Adolf is unconscious, Vangie is going to drive all the way back just to get Viktor. They’re going to let the Nazis chase them through here.”

The rest of the team nod in unison. Yosef is now mimicking the attributes of one of Adolf’s cronies, Hermann Wilhelm Goring. The four of them go inside the motel inn. Inside, a resting Adolf Hitler is sitting on a sofa. Adolf immediately sees the fake Goring.

“Fuhrer, I have come together with the people I told you that could help you relax.” Yosef, now acting as Goring, raises his right arm as a respectful greeting to the leader.

Adolf Hitler saw Dmitri and others and nods, “Then that’s good. I thought you only knew about comfort food.” 

Both of them laugh at their small conversation. Dmitri and the rest who are acting as ‘service providers’ set up the dream-sharing machine.

The impostor sits across the Fuhrer, “I have used this machine many times, Fuhrer. This is really an effective stress reliever. I’ve got this as a birthday present by an Italian scientist.”

Adolf looks directly at the machine the impostor is referring, “Well, that machine of yours looks like it could alleviate the stress and worries that I got.”

Yosef immediately pops a question, “You haven’t found your son, Ludwig, yet?”

Adolf Hitler shakes his head and sighs in dismay. The team has already confirmed that Adolf Hitler is seeking his long lost son. Then Dmitri motions the Goring impostor to sit and prepare himself because Vangie is going to attach the wires of the machine to the bodies of Adolf Hitler and Yosef.

But before Dmitri pushes the button, the fake Goring tells Hitler that the feeling he would get is getting up from a euphoric sleep. He also tells the Fuhrer that Bonnie is going with them as a guide during the ‘relaxing session’. Adolf nods and Dmitri proceeds on pushing the button of the machine.

***

In the green meadows of Germany, stands a lonely man who seems to be waiting for someone. The afternoon blood orange sky of Germany matches the anticipation of this man, the war, the glory, and his son.

Bonnie motions Yosef to proceed on walking towards Adolf Hitler, while she keeps on guard. Yosef slowly walks towards Adolf. The feeling of the blades of grass caressing his bare feet is a familiar sensation from his childhood. Those times when he played with Katarina were such a fun memory for him but not now. 

The moment Yosef stands beside the Adolf Hitler, the waiting man starts to talk, “I gave you to a maid right after you turned a year from your birthday. Your late mother and I could not afford to raise you due to our young age and families that were expecting greatly from us. I know it is most of my fault so I want to say sorry, my son Ludwig.”

Tears came rolling down to the cheeks of the man. He turns to his side to face Yosef, who is now in complete astonishment. The euphoric feeling he feels now is incomparable to any other things in this material world. He has found the one that he is searching for for many years, his real family. If only he could ask Chronos to stop the time, to savor this very moment, he would do it.

Yosef exclaims and forgets that he is still in a mission, “You are my father. Oh my God, it feels like this is a dream come true. Oh wait, Fuhrer, we are dreaming now. Let’s escape from this dream.”

“What do you mean this is a dream?” Adolf asks out of his puzzlement.

“I am a member of a Russian spy unit. We came here to implant an idea to your mind so that you will change your mind and not proceed with the war. Come, father, you have found me. Please end this madness for me.” Yosef grabs his arm, motioning him to join him for escape.

Yosef went down to his knees and kneels before his long lost father, Adolf Hitler, “I am truthfully sorry for what I have done to you.” 

Adolf Hitler cannot help himself but shed tears from his eyes due to the overflowing joy he has felt, “Thank goodness, I have found you, Ludwig!”

The long lost father and son finally have found each other. They hugged so tightly for 20 winters have passed and they haven’t touched for so long.

Then, a surprising and familiar voice asks a question out of nowhere.

“Do you still dream Yosef?” 

***

“You are still dreaming, Yosef.”

The questioning room is now filled with a disturbing silence. The interruption causes Yosef to be silent for a moment but his silence equates with the silence of the dead poets who have more tales to tell through their crafts and verses. Stricken with grief and senescence, the heavens are jealous of their gifts. Thus, immortality was never granted. Anyhow, their gifts were opened and used. These gifts have their own lives, an amaranthine of their virtue. This very moment Yosef has is a great example of such a comparison.

“With that imagination of yours, you could start a film with that.” Ivan chuckles, “You even used my name in your story.”

“All of those are true and I am not mentally sick!” Yosef throws a fit. This makes Ivan be cautious around him. He buzzes a button just beneath the table. It signals the people he is supposed to call when an emergency arises.

Despite the sudden change of Yosef’s behavior, Ivan continues, “The only true content of your narrative are the names of the people you’ve mentioned. Those people, are the ones you’ve killed.”

Yosef is now sitting in a daze. He ponders all of the things he had done for the last few hours. It comes to a realization that the whole historical narrative is a fictitious tale, a gambit he used to trick the officer in front of him but it failed. Yosef speaks in a defensive tone, “I did not kill them!”

“Yes, you did.” Ivan shows some pictures of people and news articles about them, “Come back to reality, Yosef. You see, we are not living in 1942 Russia. We are in 2019 where ice poles are melting and ice creams are not melting anymore.” Ivan flashes a smartphone displaying the date today.

Ivan continues to show some pictures of people whom Yosef had killed, in a chronological order, “Starting from Bonnie Gustavin, killed on October 16, 2008. Viktor Djokovich, killed on December 25, 2008. Dmitri Plisetsky, killed on June 18, 2010. Evangelina Kiranov, killed on April 1, 2011. The four mentioned victims have the same causes of death: burying alive and the rest of your 21 victims were killed by poisoning them with cyanide. Goodness, gracious! You got killer guts!” 

Yosef’s brows are drawing themselves together. He shook his head upon hearing Ivan’s statement, “I didn’t kill Katarina. I did not.”

Ivan answers in a calm voice, “Yeah you didn’t. I was perplexed upon hearing that name but now I realized that she is only a part of yourself, a projection of your other-self. I don’t know, I’m not a professional in terms of this psychological distortion and sick heads. All I know now is that you are the serial killer behind these deaths.”

As a continuation, Ivan proceeds on reading some details about the dead people, “Let me go deeper to your background with these four people. Bonnie was your classmate when you were still studying in elementary, years later you met inside a convenience store. She remembered you because you were her childhood friend. She helped you since you are living all alone in the streets and you killed her. On the other hand, Viktor is a processed food factory worker who works in a factory that you used to go to scavenge food. He found you and helped you but you killed him. Now, you met Dmitri because he is a fellow street beggar. He also helped you but you killed him. This time, it’s Evangelina. She was a college student at that time and was a part of a non-government organization that caters and helping homeless people. She met you and befriended you. Eventually, you killed her.”

Ivan shakes his head and ticks his tongue, “What drives you to kill these people?”

Then, Yosef remembers Katarina as the reason behind these deaths. Katarina is his only friend but he doesn’t want to betray her but the situation leaves him no choice. He decides to snitch her in order for him not to sound unbelievable and be convincing, “Kat doesn’t like them! Kat is jealous of them! Kat said I am her only friend! She told me to kill them! She... she is my only home.”

“Jesus H. Christ.” Ivan lets out a long exasperated breath. “Listen Yosef, as of now, there are people who are heading to this room. They are going to take you to an asylum. It’s a sanctuary for people like you.”

The door opens and people in white scrubs barge in. They surround Yosef and he begins to restrain against their tight grips. A nurse hurriedly fills the syringe with a sedative and injects it to Yosef’s arm.

“Wait!” Ivan approaches the already limp body of Yosef, “About the verse you wrote, your poem signifies yourself. I have now understood what it is all about. Your family implanted an idea about yourself, inside your head. You took it and believed that it is really for you. You believed that you are delusional because that’s what your family told you and that’s how you got that sickness of yours.”

Yosef couldn’t understand a single word from Ivan as the sedative already took its effect on his system. The people in white scrubs transfer his body to a wheelchair then, they leave soon after. Before leaving the questioning room, Ivan made a phone call.

“He is, indeed. I already confirmed his identity.” 

***

“Let’s play again, Yosef.”

Yosef is now staring at his own reflection. He only wears a white hospital gown and a marker on his wrist. He stares into his reflection on the mirror intently, causing him to shed a tear. He pulls his lips upwards to produce a frenzied smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t do anything to help you back there. You know how much I hate Bonnie because she looks like me.”

Yosef continues to cry upon hearing Katarina’s apologetic and comforting words, “My family betrayed me, Kat. I hate them.”

“It’s okay. We could be a new family together, Yosef. We only have each other at the end of the day.”

Assured by Katarina’s words, Yosef wipes away all his tears from his eyes. He joyfully dances alone, alone with Katarina in his mind. In the small confinement, here they go again with their new narrative as villains and heroes of their own fantasy.

\- e n d -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story!!!
> 
> To be honest, this is not my proudest work so far because I haven't showcased my full talent in writing creatively since the whole story is pure narrative and dialogues and I am also aware that I didn't give you good details about the characters and the setting of the story (I sucked, I know)
> 
> still, that doesn't give me a let down to stop on writing. I write because I want to improve. Also, if you have noticed, you can anonymously comment in this work though it will go through me first because I am not always active here in AO3 24/7. I want to keep track of the comments (if I would get one) and read the constructive criticism ones and the compliments (yeah, I love being complimented. pls compliment me :( )
> 
> So here's the simple explanation:
> 
> Anything HISTORICAL in the story did not really happen to Yosef. It was thoroughly explained at the end part that he is suffering in some form of mental illness that is making him hard to distinguish what's real and not. also, Katarina is not a real person. It is like Yosef's anima (if you are familiar with Jung's psychology) but it is displaced, causing him to be MOODY and his relationships with other people is poor. 
> 
> Another hint is the historical inaccuracies in the story. I intended it to be written so that it would confuse and give hints to those historical avid fans that YOSEF was imagining all of the scenarios in his mind.
> 
> I am also sorry if I didn't put up a warning at the beginning that this story contains mental illnesses because it is part of my plot twist and I don't want to spoil y'all :(
> 
> But overall, I am thankful if you really read this thing, GIVE KUDOS on my work (it would give me motivation by tenfold), and share this story with your friends! It would be much appreciated! :))))))))))))
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
